1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising machines and more particularly, to a stepper, which has a simple structure and which uses a friction wheel and a friction block to impart an adjustable damping force to the pedals when the user operating the stepper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various steppers, climbers and the like are commercially available. These conventional exercising machines commonly use hydraulic cylinder means to impart a damping force to the pedals. The use of such hydraulic cylinder means greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the exercising machine and lowers the manufacturing speed. Further, an exercising machine using hydraulic cylinder means is not durable in use.